I: The Halo
by MyTime2Shine
Summary: Janetta has always wondered where she belonged. What if when she arrives in Forks, someone imprints on her? And what's this about the new residents being...elementals? Paul joins the Black Pack? Nessie turns fully human? Set in Breaking Dawn. There will be some un-cannon pairs! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about The Twilight Saga, it belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.
1. Part One: Mortal

**Part One**

Mortal


	2. Answering The Call

**Hi, my penname is MyTime2Shine, it's nice to meet you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

**Thank you to dimitra.m and Bayleaf86 for your follows and favorites!**

* * *

Lost.

What does that mean to most? Lost car keys? A forgotten home video "accidently" misplaced? The one that got away?

It can mean many things to many people.

But to me, lost means emptiness.

I've never known who I am.

Maybe I'll find myself one day; I'll never know. But, I'll stay strong.

I have to.

* * *

1: Answering The Call

(Janetta's POV)

The first time the Cullen's contacted me; I was walking along the boardwalks of Costa Rica.

I haven't seen the others in years. We spilt up as a safety precaution, agreeing to only contact if absolutely necessary. It was hard at first, but we all had to stay strong and hope that we would see each other again one day.

So, of course I was surprised when an Egyptian voice came over the phone.

"Janetta?"

A soft gasp escaps my mouth, "Francesca?"

She lets out cry of relief, "You're okay! She's okay." She mumbles again, more to herself.

"I-I am. I mean-" I let out a tearful chuckle, leaning against the railing for support, "h-how're you? Are the others safe? Are they with you?"

"Not yet. We're meeting the girls at the Cullen's residence in Forks, Washington. I-I'll explain when we're together."

"Ok." I whisper, "Can't wait to see you."

I hang up with the biggest smile I've had on my face in years, _'Finally.'_

(Alice POV)

I smiled as the haze of a vision dispersed. I turn to Jasper, pecking his cheek,

"They've got the youngest," I say to the family, beaming at Bella, "they'll be here in a few days."

"You think they'll be able to help us?"

"I'm sure Carlisle. I've seen it; they'll be more than willing to help."

The centuries-old vampire seems to have a ton of weight lifted off his shoulders. He smiles at me, "Thank you, Alice. This will be easy, considering they know about our kind. No secrets."

Edward glances at me, I quickly block my mind from his ability.

The only thing they didn't know was that the elementals have secrets of their own.

* * *

**Ok, sorry, I know it's short, but the next ch will be longer. R&R!**


	3. Fire

**Hi. ^_^**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

2: Fire

(Francesca's POV)

My name is Francesca.

I miss the others. Even Dominic, I bicker with him often but we get along well enough for Janetta's sake, he _is_ her twin brother after all.

Janetta.

I miss that sweet little thing, I _am_ her Guardian, so I guess that's why I miss her so much; she annoys me on occasion-it's the Angel side of me that dulls the flame in my heart, saving her more then once.

Figured it out yet? Yes, I am the fire elemental. If you know what's good for you, don't get on my bad side.

* * *

The plane finally landed, thank goodness. Yeah, I don't do well up in the air. I am quickly up on my feet with my bag over my shoulder. With a leather jacket over my black tank top, I toss my short auburn curls over my shoulder, out of my golden cat-like eyes.

Hailing a cab, I slide in and tell the driver my destination. Leaning back against the scratchy seats, I wrinkle my nose at the scent of unpleasant cologne.

We finally reach the Cullen's residence. Pulling up, I slap money into the man's awaiting hand, not caring if it was too much. I force myself to calm my over-excited energy, feeling myself warm up.

Knocking on the door was out of the question.

As soon as I got up to it, it was flung open by a pixie-like pale figure.

"Hello! I'm Alice."

I blinked, frozen in surprise, but I quickly shook it off, allowing my Egyptian accent to flow free, "Oh, hello, my name is-"

"Francesca. I know. Oh, sorry, I'm jumping ahead again aren't I?"

I simply smile, "You are a seer, yes?"

She nods, tugging me inside, "C'mon, the others are waiting."

I am led inside to a spacious living room. As I walk in, I am faced with a group of seven inhumanly beautiful beings.

A tall blonde male stands and goes over to Alice, plating a loving kiss at the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is my mate, Jasper. Jasper, this is Francesca."

I nod, holding out my hand.

"Hello." He says, returning my gesture, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well."

Another blonde stands, from his businesslike tone, I guessed he was the coven leader, I straighten, meeting his eye, "You must be Carlisle."

"Yes, it is a pleasure. Welcome to our home, Francesca." He murmurs.

"Thank you for having me."

"You're probably wondering why we have called you."

"Yes," I nod, "but you should probably save your explanation until the rest of us get here. They should probably arrive later in the day."

He nods, "Well, until then, let me introduce you to my family."

* * *

**Ok, so I figure you guys are annoyed with me. Sorry, I wanted to add a chapter in the beginning to explain how the Cullen's knew about the elementals. Deleting the others was my only option then having to start all over :) **

**I sure some of you guys have had to do the same thing. If you guys could review and tell me what you thought, I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. **


	4. Earth & The Twins

***Sigh* Finally it's the weekend. =^ . ^=**

**Sorry my chapters are too short and that I'm moving so slow but I'm making sure everyone is clear on the angel's past **

_**Thank you to littleditto and the Guest.**_

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

3: Earth & The Twins

(Nina's POV)

The first thing I notice about Forks was that it was very green.

Not that I mind much; actually, it is quite comforting to me; it feels like home.

Tall trees tower over me, letting off the sweet aroma of pine. A soft breeze blows, lifting the oak-brown hair resting on my mid-back.

My tall boots crunch on the fallen autumn leaves, the trees whisper my name as i breathe in the fresh air

I continue on my way, the trees guiding me to 'the strange pale ones'. Grinning at the sight of a large modern mansion, I jog up the long driveway, my body tingling with the presence of another elemental. The door is thrown open, and I am tackled by a figure with short reddish curly hair.

(Francesca's POV)

I jump into my older sister's arms, holding on tight to the woman frozen in her early twenties.

"Thank the Kings," I whisper, "you're safe!"

"Of course I am!" she laughs, "what kind of mother earth would I be if I couldn't take care of my family?"

I tug on her hand impatiently, "C'mon, they're waiting."

Nina chuckles at me, "Alright, alright!"

We walk together towards the group of eight. I smile at them all, "Guys, this is Nina. She's the earth elemental."

She smiles at them, "A pleasure to meet all of you."

She seems surprised when Esme rises and gives her a hug. But, eventually she relaxes and hugs her back. Finally, the sweet woman pulls back with a bigger smile. Squeezing Nina's hand, she flits back to Carlisle's side.

My sister turns to me, "Have you felt any of the others? Air?"

I snort, "Let's be real here Nina, Dom only arrives when his highness chooses."

A soft breeze suddenly blows through our hair. It carries with it the scent of the ocean's mist. I groan while Nina has a grin spread across her face.

"What?" Emmett asks us, looking around in confusion as a male laugh echoes around the room.

The disembodied voice is light when it begins to speak, but soon deepens and takes on a slight Hispanic accent, "C'mon Frannie, ya know ya missed me."

I roll my eyes, "I wouldn't call it _missed_."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the male voice is completely clear now, "you completely yearned for my awesomeness."

The air gets stronger in the center of the room, it circles around repeatedly, causing my hair to whip around my shoulder. It got so strong I had to shield my eyes. But, when it cleared, I was face to face with the familiar smirk of the silver-eyed air elemental.

"Hello Airhead," I say, "are you well?"

"Just fine," 'Dominic' says, breaking away from Nina's suffocating embrace, kissing her cheek in a brotherly manner, turning to me with his arms open, a grin rivaling Cheshire cat on his face.

I shake my head, but step towards him anyways, giving him a soft squeeze; I receive the same treatment as Nina. Smiling, I look up at him, "It's good to see you."

"Oh good," a soft voice floats from the other end of the room, "I was afraid I would have to prevent another natural disaster."

Our heads snap up, my eyes widening as they landed on my Bond. A wide grin spreads across my face, "Janetta!"

* * *

**I know I'm horrible, but wanted to get to next chapter. ****IMPORTANT POLL: IF YOU WERE TO PICK A WOLF FOR JANETTA, WOULD YOU PICK PAUL, EMBRY, OR JACOB? And tell me why. **

**Please**** answer, I can't update until I have an answer. I **_**need**_** your opinion **


	5. Paul

**Okie dokie. Here's your presie y'all ^_^**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

4: Paul

(Dominic's POV)

Olive-green eyes.

Brunette hair, similar to mine, hangs past her hips in a hastily woven braid.

Browned skin, slightly darker than mine.

Five-foot-eight.

Rosy pink cheeks, a familiar, timid, cherry-red smile spreads along her face.

Standing before me was my beauty of a twin sister.

I shoot up and run to her at top speed, my body blurring. I wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around, "'Netta!"

"Dommie!" she cries, squeezing me tight.

I place her down, keeping my arm around her as she walks towards the others, " . . .Guys . . ." she whispers, "You're safe!"

She then launches toward our sisters, strangling their necks in a hug, kissing their cheeks.

She pulls back, turning towards our audience.

(Janetta's POV)

Seven pairs of topaz orbs glance in my direction with surprising intensity. I blush underneath their gaze.

A booming laugh makes me jump, "Looks like we have another Belles."

My eyes widen at the sight of a gigantic man. Burly and extremely tall, he had dark curly hair that was a major contrast to his alabaster skin. Beside him, a statuesque blonde woman sat, looking at me with what could only be described as scorn.

I step back. Clearing my throat, I stuck out my hand to Carlisle, "Hello, I'm Janetta,"

"Hello," they chorus.

A pale girl with chocolate brown eyes smiles at me, "Hey. I'm Bella,"

"It's nice to meet you Bella," I whisper, smiling.

I turn, smiling again at the pixie-like vampire who had let me in the house, "Thank you, again,"

"No problem,"

I go to sit by the others. This time, Francesca, Dominic, and Nina sit on the couch while I sit on their laps. We glance over at the Cullen's, "We are ready Carlisle," Francesca says.

"The Volturi are our kings," he begins, leaning against the wall, "there are laws, created centuries-_millennia_ ago, to keep our existence a secret. One of these laws is about immortal children. Long ago, a child was forced into eternity, frozen at a young age.

"He was beautiful," the man said, "the most adorable child anyone had ever seen. But, he was dangerous. Entire villages could be destroyed in one tantrum, causing them to be a risk towards the vampire race,"

"Edward and Bella are expecting to have a hybrid child. Alice here has had a vision that the Volturi will come at first snowfall, to check and make sure that Bella has been changed. We have called you here to protect both Bella and the child,"

We nodded in assent, "Very well," Nina firmly agreed, "Whatever you need,"

I rise, going over to Bella, being trailed by my brother. I gently squeeze her hand. Giving her a questioning glance, I gesture towards the chair beside her, she nods, and I sit down, "How far along are you?"

"Three months and about ready to pop,"

I nod, "Do you know the gender?"

"No. I'm kind of hoping for a boy, but I'll be happy either way,"

We both look up when the roaring of a motorbike is heard outside. Carlisle goes to the door. I hear it open and the sound of loud and threatening footsteps pounding against the wooden floors.

I stand, stepping slightly in front of Bella, who seems surprised by my actions. Dominic stands next to me, gently taking my hand.

A russet-skinned boy stomps in. He had spiky black hair with warm brown eyes. Standing at six-foot-two, he had to be a werewolf.

"Jacob," Bella whispers, her eyes widening.

"What happened to you Bella?"

She attempts to get up, her shirt rising in the process. "Jacob" growled, his head snapping towards Edward, "_You_ did this!"

Everyone tenses, Edward hisses at Jacob, throwing him against the wall, picture frames dropping off the walls.

"Jake!"

New male voices flood into the room, my frantic eyes flick over to three other figures that could only be other members of the wolf pack.

All were extremely tall and muscular. They could pass for brothers if they wanted, with their black hair and earthy-brown eyes. One boy stepped towards Edward while the other two moved to help Jacob up and off the floor.

"Embry?" Jacob asked, looking at one, "Quil?" he said to the other.

"Yeah man, it's us," they said.

The other is dealing with Edward, arms crossed over his chest. Something touched my shoulder. I glanced over at Nina expectantly,

"Go ahead and see about that tension. That's the last thing we need right now," she murmurs, taking my place next to Bella.

I nod, putting up my hand to stop my brother from following me.

My footsteps are silent as I walk over to stand in front of the pair. Gently tugging on the werewolf's shoulder, I pull him away from Edward. Looking up at him, I smile,

"It's okay. You don't have to be mad at Cullen. Your pack brother is fine, Quil and Embry are getting him out of here now,"

He looks down and smiles at me, "Th-"

His intense eyes are the prettiest golden-brown I have ever seen.

(Paul's POV)

I can feel every relationship I've ever had decrease in importance. With once glance at this goddess, I can feel steel cables bounding me to her. I am floating; she is the one keeping me from disappearing.

She had luscious deep brunette hair, falling to her waist in a thick braid. Her skin was sun-kissed, a little lighter then mine. Her big jade-green eyes were framed by thick lashes, which set off her full reddish lips.

She smiles at me. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Hi," she whispers.

Her voice was indescribable, like the flowing of a river, like the texture of the finest silk. I am under her spell; she is my personal siren.

"Hi," I respond, suddenly nervous, "I'm Paul, Paul Lahote,"

She blushes, "H-Hi I'm Janetta. I-It's nice to meet you Paul,"

I shake her delicate hand, "And you too Janetta,"

A hand touches my shoulder, "We have to start getting back now,"

I glance with a pained expression at Quil, who looks apologetic, and then look back at Janetta, "I guess I have to go now,"

The light in those eyes dims, and I immediately want to hold her in my arms and do anything to make that light come back again. Yeesh, when did I become such a sap?

"Oh, um, okay. I guess I'll see you around then,"

"Ya know," Embry says, speaking up for the fist time, "we were thinking about having a bonfire later. You could come with us and hang out on the beach until then,"

She smiles, "I'd love that!"

Then she hesitates, turning towards a woman who sits by Mrs. Leech Lover herself, "…if it's okay?"

The woman chuckles, "Have fun,"

"Thanks Nina!" she exclaims, hugging her.

She then runs over to a boy, kissing his cheek. I lowered my head; of course she had a boyfriend.

"'Netta!" he cries, putting a hand on his heart, "you're leaving me for him? Is what we have not enough?! WHHHYYYY?!" he yells.

A girl with auburn curls walks over to him, smacking him upside the head, "Put a sock in it, you idiot!"

"OW!"

"Wimp,"

"Enough you two," Nina says.

Janetta smiles, turning to me, "Paul, meet my family,"

She gestures to the first two, "My idiot twin brother, Dominic and my best friend Francesca,"

"This is Nina,"

I smile, shaking Dominic's hand, tensing up slightly as he sizes me up. Nodding, he looks at me seriously,

"I take I won't have to give you the 'you hurt my sister, I hurt you' speech, right?"

I shake my head. He smirks, "Good, we'll get along _just _fine then,"

"_Dom_!" Janetta hisses; her smack to his arm echoes throughout the room.

"OWWWWWW! 'NETTA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Cut the act, you've embarrassed her enough Dominic," Nina chides him.

"Ooooh, full name!"

"You too, Francesca-Marie,"

Her grumbles fade away as she plops herself on the couch, arms crossed in a pout.

I chuckle slightly, turning to Janetta, "Are they always so-?"

"Yes,"

"Can we go now?" she says, perking up and looking at me.

I laugh, "Yes, we can go now,"

I walk beside her as we step out the door, smiling when she begins to skip ahead of me, giggling,

"C'mon Paulie!"

I grin to myself at the nickname, then, quirking my mouth into a smirk, run up to her, "Paulie?"

Her mouth goes agape, "Uhhh . . ." she looks around, "oh look, Quil!"

She runs up to him, I follow behind her slowly.

I speed up and catch up to her, picking her up and spinning her around, making her squeal. She puts her arms around my neck and I put my hands under her knees, "Hold on there, Kicks!" I call.

We walk together towards the borderline, our laughter carried off with the wind.

* * *

**Okay, hope you liked it. ^_^**

**R&R!**


	6. Cliffs & Bonfires

**Thank you to darkhuntress621 for following my story :) Any sort of support is greatly appreciated.**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

5: Cliffs & Bonfires

(Janetta's POV)

The sand is soft under my bare feet.

I take a deep breath of the salty sea air, letting it out as a sigh of content.

The breeze whips through the loose strands of my rich dark brown hair, pulling it into my face.

Stepping my feet into chilly ocean water, I turned when I sensed someone behind me. Turning, I see a tall russet Adonis.  
"Paul," I say, smiling at him, a blush coating my cheeks.

He returns my smile, slowing his pace to walk beside me. I don't know why, but I gently reach down and wrap my fingers around his thumb, a habit I'd obtained in a childhood I would rather not discuss. He smiles at me, and, with surprising tenderness, wraps the rest of his fingers around my slender palm,

I beam at him, and I swear I see his eyes light up even more than before.

(Paul's POV)

I'm surprised by her actions. They're so childlike, yet so endearingly sweet. I carefully wrap my fingers around her palm. She beams; I can feel myself getting happier, just because of her.

"So Kicks," I say, grinning as her lips curve into a smile, "…Erm, it's okay if I call you that, right?"

She nods, and then pouts, "Now I need a name for you!"

I chuckle, "You can call me whatever you want,"

She giggles, her face flooding with red. Her head snaps to the left when a loud yell comes from the water, "Oh my g-is he okay?!"

I nod, "Don't worry, they're cliff-diving,"

"…Cliff-diving…"

"Yeah," I grin, "it's awesome. There's that incredible rush you get when you soar towards the water,"

She sighs, "That sounds amazing,"

"You wanna go?"

Her eyes snap up to bore into mine, "Seriously?"

"Of course,"

She grins, "_Sweet_,"

She tugs me up the long path towards the tall cliff. I follow her, ignoring the smirks of my pack brothers as they jostle me.

Stepping behind her, I take her hand again, "I don't want you to freeze, so I'll jump with you, okay?"

She grins, "Cool,"

"Ready?" I question, she nods, "one, two, three!"

Her laugh bounces through the air as we glide towards the water.

Finally, we splash into the chilly water.

(Janetta's POV)

He was right, the water was _freezing_. I let out a yelp as we popped our heads out of the ongoing waves, "O-oh m-my it's f-freezing!"

He face immediately looks horrified. Pulling me into his chest, he wraps his arms tightly around me, "I am _so_ sorry! I should've known the water was too cold this time of year-"

"Paul!" I exclaim, placing a hand to his cheek, "it's alright darlin',"

"But-"

"Hush," I tell him gently, "I'm warming up now,"

He smiles, resting his chin atop my head as he helps me back onto shore,

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you,"

* * *

We sit together among the clusters of the wolves and their imprints. The legends had entranced me. Everything about the Quileute people was beautiful. I glance up at Paul, who absentmindedly fiddles with a loose strand of my hair.

I touch his cheek again, smiling softly at his warmth.

I look down as my metallic-blue Blackberry curve vibrated. Pulling out of my denim shorts' pocket. Opening up my texts, I clicked on one from Nina,

_Netta, come quickly, Bella's hurt. Dom's waiting for you._

I gasp, shooting up to my feet, "I have to go, my brother's waiting for me," I said, glancing over at the trees where I knew he was waiting.

"Jacob," I said, "Bella's hurt, you're going to have to come with me. I have a feeling they'll need a chief's approval,"

The rightful Alpha shoots up, his fists clenched, "What?"

I cringe at his voice; Paul tenses, growling threateningly at him. I could feel the breeze strengthening as my brother prepares to protect me. I glance over worriedly in his direction. Sam glares at the shaking wolf, forcing the Alpha tone in his voice, "Cool it, Jake,"

He calms down slightly, biting out, "…Where?"

"At the Cullen's place. We have to hurry!"

"Dom!" I yell, "We're ready!"

Before I could blink, my brother was there, holding out his hand, I take it quickly.

I look at Paul with sad eyes. He looks at me with reassurance, '_I'll be waiting_' his eyes tell me. I beam at him, nodding to Dominic, who looks at me with apologetic eyes.

Jacob comes out from behind the trees, phased as a gigantic russet wolf that was taller than me, "Holy…" I mutter, my eyes popping out of my head

My twin chuckles at me, tugging at my hand.

"Go," I whisper, closing my eyes as he begins to run at top speed.

* * *

"'Netta, we're here. You can open your eyes now,"

I slowly open my eyes and blink once to clear them, "Quickly!" I prompt.

I run inside, being trailed by my companions.

"What's wrong?!" I exclaim.

I turn around at the sound of footsteps on the wood floor.

"Edward," I say, "what's happened?"

"Her ribs are fractured, she has lost a lot of blood and is now receiving a transfusion,"

I nod, "Well, I'm glad she's alright,"

"What did you need from me?"

"We need you to keep everyone calm,"

I step back, surprised, "…T-That's all you needed?"

He nods, "Your sisters tell me that you are good in these conditions. We need you to keep the others from reacting to their bloodlust,"

I sigh, "Alright,"

I sit on the couch and slide my phone out of my pocket.

_From: Jay_

_To: Kimmy_

_Hey Kim, what's up?_

_**Nothing much, sitting with Jared. You?**_

_I've been assigned peacekeeper duty, again._

_**It can't be that bad.**_

_Trust me sweetie, I'd much rather be sitting with Paul._

_**Oh really **__**;)**_

_Yes and you better not tell anybody._

_**^_^ …you wanna talk to him?**_

…_Ok, but delete this conversation._

_**Hey 'Nettie.**_

_Hey Paulie._

I glance up as the door opens, and a tense Jasper walks in. I sit up straighter, nodding stiffly when he asks to open a window.

Looking down again, I smile when I see a new text.

_**Are you okay?**_

_Yeah, right now I'm babysitting rabid vampires._

_**That's why they called you over there?! Are you okay?**_

_I'm fine; I'll call if something goes wrong. Don't worry._

_**Easier said than done**_

_**Stay safe **_

_Always x_

* * *

**Ok so I'm aware this ch was awful, but please review.**

**I'm asking 5 before I update.**


	7. Void & The Black Pack

**Thank you to ****SerenaHeart, littleditto, the two Guests, darkhuntress621****, ****Kitaluv, AlexisLyn72 FAILNinja, and JinLing for all your previous support, I'm sorry I couldn't recognize you before.**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

6: Void & The Black Pack

(Janetta's POV)

I hold my tongue as Nina paces the clearing angrily; earthquakes were threatening to split the grassy land wide open.

"Nina-"

"_What_, Francesca?" Mother Earth snaps at her.

My sister holds up her hands in defense, "Just asking why you were angry. No need to be snappy with me,"

Nina sighs, "I'm sorry, it's just…I've been under so much pressure lately. Bella's condition is getting worse each day. I don't know how we can keep our promise if she is harmed anymore then she already is,"

"We'll do our best," Francesca insists, placing a supporting hand on the earth elemental's shoulder.

I turn at the sound of rustling.

Out of the trees comes my brother with three unusually large wolves.

One of them was russet, I recognize the wolf to be Jake, gave me a nod, which I return with a small smile. Two, one with sandy fur, the other was smaller with grayish fur. I notice they had the same eyes, and my face broke into a grin, "Seth, Lee-Lee!"

Two yips answer my call, and I turn at more rustling.

My eyes widen at the most beautiful creature I've seen.

A huge gray wolf, slightly smaller than Jacob, but still taller than I am, walks over to me...hesitantly?

I look into its eyes and I'm mesmerized, "...Paul? That you?"

He nods, I smile absentmindedly, "You're pretty,"

My brother attempts to stifle a laugh, "Wow, 'Netta, way to deflate his ego,"

I calmly look at him, "Dommie, does your shin hurt?"

"No, wh-HEY! Kings, Jay! That's messed up!"

"Cheeky idiot," I mutter, returning to Paul and sitting next to him, leaning my head on his side, my brother still clutching his leg and howling in pain, "Where are the others?"

The rest of them lower their heads, Paul nudges me gently, jerking his head towards the trees; I nod.

He trots off, coming back a few minutes later in a pair of denim cut-offs. I glance at him expectantly,

"'Nettie," he sighs, "I'm so sorry,"

I touch his cheek, "What is it?"

He sighs as he begins to tell me everything that happened.

(Paul's POV)

*Flashback*

_I was patrolling the lands when I heard Jake' s pained howl. The voices of the pack flooded my mind, making my head pound as I ran towards the lumberyard. _

_My eyes widened at the thoughts running through his head, his memories._

'_Jake, don't go…'_

'_This isn't good for Bella!'_

'_I know how this ends.' _

_I pushed my legs faster and soon found myself skidding to a stop among the huge piles of wood. My brothers and sister circled around the russet wolf, their thoughts snarled out angrily,_

_**(The different styles are wolves' talking)**_

_**A monstrosity!**_

_(How?!)_

_**It must be destroyed!**_

"_We must protect the tribe!"_

_We all look up to Sam, whose voice is filled with the Alpha's power, _

"_This hybrid is a danger to human kind, it must be destroyed!"_

_(…You mean…kill Bella?!) Seth exclaimed._

'_Bella's _human _the protection applies to her.' Jacob growls._

"_You will fight with us, Jacob!"_

_Our Alpha forces my brother down, but suddenly,_

'_I. WILL. NOT! I-am the grandson of __Ephraim Black__! I am the grandson of the chief! I wasn't born to fight for you!' _

We watch in awe as Jacob Black breaks free of the Alpha's order, running up a stack of wood and bounding into the woods.

We glance at each other, shifting nervously, Seth steps forward,

_(I'm going.) _

_**No, Seth!**_

_(You're not the boss of me, Leah.) he says, following Jacob's path._

_Leah sighs, going after him. I go to follow, then hesitate, __**'I'm sorry…' **__I think, before beginning to follow them. _

"_Paul!" __Sam thinks, __"You're making a mistake, you promised your service to this pack. What could be your reason so important to you that you leave?!"_

_I scoff, turning to leave, __**'What, scared that you're losing your slaves?'**_

_I turn back for the last time, __**'…and to answer your question, Janetta. Janetta is my reason.'**_

_I look at all of them one last time, then turn around without another word._

_I run, never again to return as their brother._

*End Flashback*

"You didn't have to leave for me,"

Her voice comes out strained, and my heart stops at the hurt tone, "Of course I did,"

"_No, _Paul," she murmurs, "I don't want you to risk your family ties just for me. There are…" she swallows, "things that have happened in my life. Things that I wouldn't burden others with, especially you,"

She bends her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs, "I'm not worth your pain, Paulie," she whispers to the empty clearing.

I touch her shoulder, "I'd do it all over again if it means spending the rest of my life with you,"

Her face floods with color, "But-"

"Shush," I cup her cheek, "you're worth it to _me_,"

I brush away her single tear with my thumb, making her smile.

She wraps her arms around my neck, leaning against me. I kiss the top of her head, and she sighs,

"Thanks, Paul,"

"No, thank _you_, 'Nettie,"

The wind picks up, and my imprint sighs, "Looks like I'm being summoned,"

I get up with her, "C'mon then,"

"Do you ever speak to anyone about your worries?" I ask, pushing myself up to stand, looking down at my imprint.

She accepts my extended hand and I pull her up in one swift movement. Pausing for a moment, she wraps her arms around her middle, starting to walk. Pressing her lips together, she takes a deep breath, "...I-I've never been very open with emotion, Paul."

I notice how her voice has been quiet, she seemed to be a very soft-spoken person, "my...family, doesn't handle emotions well, they hold the very balance of life in their hands. If they even get the slightest bit angry, that balance, that fractional tip of the scale can threaten the universe itself.

"Which is where I come in. My origins, my parents," she cringes at the word, "came of the water's descent. They, water elementals, can calm any other Nature Angel's temper. That's why they make me settle the arguments, so I can 'practice'." She mutters, using air quotes. She seems to hesitate, I gently take her hand, offering my silent support, she smiles, taking a deep breath, but her voice still shakes, "...I fear that, and the fact Francesca is my Guardian, being their peacekeeper is the only reason they, other than Dom and obviously Francesca, call me their sister,"

"And yet, I am powerless. I'm afraid that if I come of age, and I turn out not to be water, they won't have a reason to provide their charity anymore, then I'm alone."

I can't take it anymore. I growl protectively as I pull her in my arms, where she belonged, kissing the top of her head, "No."

She rubs my arms as I begin to shake, "Sssh, Paul, I'm here,"

I calm down and just breathe in her scent, burning firewood with faint traces of the salty ocean, the smell of the summer.

I smile, then look her in the eyes, "Even if that were true," I murmur, "you'll never be alone, not while I'm around,"

(Janetta's POV)

My eyes widen at the intensity of those last eight words.

I fling myself into his strong embrace, holding on as tight as I can.

The wind picks up yet again and I roll my eyes, "Chill, I'm comin'!" I yell, hopping on Paul's back. He places his hands underneath my knees and carries me towards the Cullen house.

He puts me down as we approach the front door, taking my hand within his large one.

"What?" I say, walking in.

My family looks over at me, "Hey, Jay!" Francesca chirps, her sun-like eyes lighting up.

I smile at her, turning sharply at the clearing of a throat, "Hey there, Jakey!"

The new alpha rolled his eyes at me, but smiled anyways, "Jay,"

He then turned serious, "Sam and the others are comin' for Bella. They won't stop until what they believe is a threat is destroyed,"

Nina gasps, glancing at Bella's sleeping form, "You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"Then we must fight-"

"What?! No! No way!"

"We have no choice,"

"But-"

"_No_, Janetta."

I glare at her, "I _won't_."

Nina steps toward me, but Francesca places a hand on her arm, smiling at me, "'Nettie, do you wanna go outside and talk, hon'?"

I sigh, attempting to calm myself down, "Alright,"

I turn to Paul, "Please don't listen in, darlin',"

He frowns, but nods anyway, his smile returning slightly as I touch his cheek gently, "Be back soon,"

I step in front of my Guardian, going out the door at a brisk pace.

Turning to face her, I take a deep breath, "I can't just _fight_,"

"I know, sweetie. I know you can't fight. But, we promised that we would keep the baby and Bella herself safe, and we have to keep that promise. Now that the baby is developing, the treaty is void, making Sam's pack able to cross the boundary line, increasing the risk of Bella's injury.

"I know it's hard, but, I'm sorry, you hav-"

"_NO_!" I scream.

(Paul's POV)

I bolt out of the house at her scream, looking around with frantic eyes for my imprint.

I watch as she sinks to the ground, frozen. I bolt over to her, looking up with a protective face,

"With all due respect, I think it's best if you…left for awhile,"

Her face looks crestfallen, but she nods, speaking in a quiet voice, "Call me if you need anything,"

I nod, holding onto my imprint as tightly as I could without crushing her, offering my support as she sat, silent.

* * *

**Ok so, I'm pretty sure this chapter was terrible, but, if you can tell me what you thought, I'd appreciate it. ^_^**


	8. Only Hope

**Hi. ^_^**

**Thank for support from Bobblemonkey4, the Guest, and any other support!**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

7: Only Hope

(Janetta's POV)

I sit up in the tall tree, scouting the ground spread out before me, one knee bent to my chest, the other leg, hanging idly off the branch. Glancing down at the detailed dagger in my hand, I toyed with the twisted steel handle between my fingers. My phone vibrates, and, pulling it out, I flick open the text,

_'You're done, time for Bella duty'_

I jump down from my perch, landing in a crouch with a thump. I then stand, brushing my side bangs away from my eyes, a long, loose ponytail holding back thick, deep brunette waves.

Sheathing my weapon, I wrap the worn leather strap tightly around my waist, securing it as I walked, slinging my bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder. My high-tops sunk into the moist earth, making soft thudding noises as I head back.

Nina is still angry with me, and I can tell Francesca is upset. My brother is the only one I even bother to be courteous to, which I know hurts them, but they chose the oath, while I chose both my friends and family.

Right now, Jake's pack members are the only ones I really talk to. Paul says that I should attempt to talk to the others, I probably should, but, for once, I would appreciate it if they stepped up to the plate.

The sun is beginning to set as I come through the trees, casting an amber glow along the gaps of the woods. The air steadily gets crisper, giving the surrounding area a slightly haunting stillness, the only thing breaking it the occasional rustling of a homebound creature. I take a deep breath,

'_Maybe I _should_ apologize, I mean, they were just trying to keep their word, like the good people they are…maybe I sh-'_

I froze when I heard a growl.

For I moment, I thought it might be one of the others, but then I realized, none of that pack would've growled, they'd of walked straight up to me.

My breathing grew shallow as I turn, faced with the wolf form of Sam.

Black as the night sky, blending in with the tree's shadows, I cringe at the sight of his eyes, they didn't look like the Sam I knew, it wasn't the kind and strong leader I had come to respect.

"Sam," I murmur, in a shaky voice, "guys,"

A soft whimper came from Jared and Embry, they were cut off by a sharp snap of Sam's jaws, I let out a quick yelp.

They step back, lowering their heads with apologetic eyes. My head snapped to the left at a shrill scream, the wolves' took advantage of my distraction and raced ahead.

I mutter an unpleasant word under my breath, sprinting after them, muttering again when I realize I couldn't catch them. Instead, I let out a piercing whistle, signaling the others.

Waiting with bated breath, I clench and unclench my fists in anticipation.

Suddenly, a ring of flame encircled the house, and I relax slightly.

My comfort didn't last long, however, as another scream echoes into the open air.

'Bella,' I remind myself, pushing myself into another sprint towards the house, my hair flying in the growing winds, my quiver of arrows thudding against the body.

My muscles burn and my lungs long for oxygen, but my rapid strides continue to slap against the firm ground, urging me on, 'Hurry, hurry, hurry!' They cry, '...death, death, death!'

I just want that annoying little voice to shut its trap.

With one final lurch of adrenaline, I throw myself into a room Bella was in.

The sight was horrifying.

The pale girl looked worse then ever before. Bruised in many places, blood coats almost everything, making my head spin with nausea.

Edward and Jacob cringe at the sound of another blood-curling scream. I quickly move over to her, "Quickly. Jacob, I'm going to need you to get some warm towels and a bowl of water. Edward, you get whatever you need to continue healing and changing her. She's only got a little time left!"

They look at me, wide-eyed, I'm sure this is the most they'd ever heard me speak. But, snapping out of it, they quickly zipped off.

They were going to kill me for this.

I touch Bella's forehead as the two men walk in. Giving me a questioning glance, I answer, "All elementals, even those who are powerless, have the ability to heal. I can heal her-"

"Then what're you waiting for?" Jacob cut off.

"But," I say, "I can only do it for so long."

"Please," Edward comes up to me, "Bella is my existence, and without her I am nothing. Please."

I bite my lower lip, "Alright..."

Stepping towards the side of the bed, I touch Bella's forehead once more. My hands take on a weak translucent glow as I hold my palms up and facing away from me. Hovering them above the water, I allow the light to flash into the water, making it glow.

I pick up the bowl, setting it on the table beside me. Cupping my palms, I scoop up some water and bring it to my lips, whispering, "May the Water's Angel guide you,"

I then pour the water into her mouth, smiling slightly as she calms down, her skin begins to pale as the change started.

I turn to Edward, reaching out my arms, "I'll take the little one for you, that way you can watch over your wife."

He nods, already stationing himself by her side.

Slipping out of the room, I carefully cradle the little girl in my arms, glancing down to smile at her little face, gasping when I did.

A golden light surrounds us, enveloping the baby in a warm embrace.

Her skin darkens, turning a soft bronze. I blink in confusion, and yet it feels so natural as I gently stroke her darkening ringlets from her face. Her rapid heartbeat slows under my fingertips, a deep flush of human blood spreading across her cheeks. She looked a lot like…_me_!

But then, the little girl opens her eyes; thick black lashes framing golden-brown eyes.

Paul's eyes.

My eyes widen at the sight, but then I can feel a feel a fond smile spread across my face.

"Hello, little one," I murmur, allowing her clumsy fingers to grasp my thumb, "Its nice to finally meet you,"

I didn't hear the running footsteps enter the room, "'Netta, we're gonna' need your help out here, sis'!"

My brother comes to my side, "Jay? What's...?"

His question drifts off as he takes one look at me, the infant held protectively in my embrace.

"Whoa, you're her...?"

I nod, smiling softly, "Yeah..."

He hugs me from the side, minding Renie, "She'll never have a better caretaker."

I smile at him with nothing but gratitude.

He gently taps the baby's nose, a grin spreading across his face, I move to pass Renie to Rosalie, sharing a silent agreement to tell her everything later. I kiss the child's forehead, soothing her to sleep.

I sigh, turning to Dominic with a nod, which was returned.

"C'mon, it's best if we go outside now. Things are gettin' rough. Paul's freakin' out and about to go all 'must-get-to-her!' mode."

He nudges me, smirking, as we begin to move outside, I blush, "N-Nothing's going on,"

"You love him, though,"

I sigh, "I don't want to force him into loving me,"

"Janetta." My brother turns me to face him, "From what you've told me of the legends, it seems like imprinting only guides the wolf to you, and it's not love immediately. I've seen the way he looks at you. In all seriousness, Janetta Martinez, you are blind if you can't see that he loves you. I've seen the way you look at him. And it, my dear twin, is the exact same look.

"The only other time I've seen that look was..." he shakes his head, "...was with Mom and Dad. They were in love, sis'. I want that for you, too."

I hugged him. I hugged him for everything he's given me, "You're the best,"

I can only hope he was right...

The smirk is back, "Oh, I know," he throws an arm over my shoulder, "Now, let us have tea with some feral wolves, shall we?"

* * *

**Tell me ya thoughts people! ^_^**


	9. Instinct

**Thank you to Thetroublewithex's, for your favorite, and then to the guest & dkjkaden who were my review-ers last chapter. Thanks y'all! You rock! I'll try to update sooner guys!**

**PS: Paul looks like he does in New Moon when Bella idiotically slaps him.**

**I've been terrible with this but-**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

7: Instinct

(Dominic's POV)

I glance over at my sister, taking in her frantic expression, "You'll be fine,"

"It's not me I'm worried about,"

I squeeze her shoulder, "Paul and the others can protect themselves,"

She clamps her teeth down onto her lip; I gently shake my head, "Don't want that to bleed, sweetie,"

She releases it, instead beginning to fiddle with her hands.

We reach the front door; I look at her, "Ready?"

"No," she admits.

The cool night air begins to pick up around me, the winds happy their guardian has returned.

They willingly swirl into my awaiting hand, giddy for a part in the building excitement.

"Chill out, Dom." Francesca hisses, "You're dulling the flame."

"Sorry," I mutter, calming myself.

Janetta bounces on her heels, I have to hold her back to keep her from bolting,

Her head snaps back at a baby's wail. Tensing, she whimpers, "Dom."

"Rosalie has her, she'll be alright," I whisper.

(Janetta's POV)

Francesca looks at us, and I know she realizes the truth, "It'll be alright, honey. We'll support you through it,"

"Congratulations, 'Netta." Nina grins, hugging me gently.

A howl was sent up in the air, startling me,

A soft thudding make me look over.

Paul's wolf form steps toward me, "Hey, darlin'," I murmur, smiling at him nervously.

His eyes implore me to calm down.

Sam is there.

The others stalk out of the trees, less eager than their Alpha.

"They're after Renesmee," Edward stated, eyes turning black with fury.

I tense as I feel my anger levels spike, I try to keep myself calm, but let out a strangled gasp when I realize I can't.

I run in the house. I scoop up my baby-wait, what? -Into my arms. She snuggles further into her blanket and reaches with her tiny palm, grabbing my finger and holding onto it.

"'Nettie?"

(Paul's POV)

I look at Francesca, who shakes her head, "It's her news to tell,"

I go inside to phase, pulling on cutoffs. I quietly pad into the room, "'Nettie?"

She whirls around, gasping, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you,"

"Oh," she flushes, "it's okay,"

The first thing I saw was the placid look in Janetta's eyes as she glanced at the small bundle cradled against her chest.

I catch her eye, stepping forward, the little one whimpering.

Janetta soothes her.

"Paul," she whispers, "meet Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I walk forward slowly, Janetta steps back with a worried look in her eyes, but I stop her, "It's alright 'Netta. I just want to see." I whisper reassuringly, She smiles brightly, her eyes shining with relief. Carefully, she lifts us the infant. I smile at her. Then something weird happens. My wolf looks at the two girls in front of me, growling out, _'MINE!'_ Janetta was my soul mate. Little Ren was my pup. I would protect my family from everything that endangers them. This I swear.

I drop to my knees, letting out a shaky breath.

I look up and meet the rustic green eyes I have come to adore. A gentle hand touches my cheek, "Paul? How ya doin' darlin'?"

"Fine," I whisper, smiling absentmindedly, "just looking at my girls,"

Her face floods with red, but she smiles, "I'm glad you accept her,"

A loud howl echoes outside, followed by a snapping of jaws. I look at him, "They need you,"

"Are you sure? Ren-"

"Renie will be fine, Paul. I'll make sure of it,"

I gasp as something warm presses against my cheek, "Stay safe,"

Janetta gets down from her tiptoes, her cheeks aflame, I cup her chin gently,

"I'll be back,"

With one last squeeze, I release her hand and run outside before I'm not able to.

I pull off my shirt and phase, snarling at Sam as he attempts to get in the door.

I cut him off, snapping my jaws dangerously close to his neck. Seth and Dominic cheer me on, both fighting off Embry and Quil.

(Janetta's POV)

I cringe at another pained yelp from my place in the house, "Rosalie,"

She zips over, her arms held out, "Thank you," I whisper, smiling.

For once she doesn't scowl at me, "You're welcome, Janetta," she says, seeming just as surprised as I was that she said that, let alone my name.

I blink, but then shrug off my surprise and slip out the door, running up the stairs and into the attic.

I pull my metal recurve bow off my shoulder and skillfully slide an arrow into its rest, opening the window and resting my preferred weapon on the sill to help steady my arm.

Taking a deep breath, I close one eye, relaxing my muscles as I take aim. Slowly breathing out, I release the arrow, allowing the gleaming projectile to soar through the air with a soft hiss.

It sank into the ground with a single thud, making them freeze. I duck quickly, not wanting them to see me.

It doesn't matter; they're all concentrated on the arrow.

They wouldn't think I was that good at archery, they've never seen me shoot at anyone purposely.

Now that I've got their attention, I place down the bow and sprint towards the front door.

"You can't hurt her." I growl, "You kill her, you kill me!"

The pack shifts about anxiously, I smirk internally, keeping a face of stone directed at Sam, who growls.

(Sam's POV)

I glance at the pack, _'Let's go!'_

They snap their jaws one last time at the Cullen's, and then they turn to follow me.

We run, and my thoughts turn to Emily. The things I feel for her are comparable to nothing else.

_**'I can't believe you almost hurt 'Netta!**_' Embry exclaims, Jared and Quil agree.

_'I'm sorry_,' I mutter sarcastically, '_I was trying to __**do my job**__! I would've gotten it done if Paul hadn't gotten in the way!_'

'You're being childish, Sam,' Jared's voice enters my head, 'think about it as if this was Emily. If an angry wolf were going towards her, you wouldn't hesitate to attack. It's the same way for Paul and Jay!'

I growl, _'Leave Em out of this, Jared!_'

'Just think about it,' he replies, running ahead with the others.

(Janetta's POV)

I turn to the others, who look relieved; Francesca walks over to me, dragging Nina beside her.

Nudging her, Francesca crosses her arms over her chest; Nina's cheeks redden. Stepping forwards, she clasps her hands in front of her,

"Sorry Jay," she murmurs.

I touch her shoulder, giving her a single nod.

She crushes me against her, I gasp in surprise, and then chuckle, returning the hug, "Love you, too,"

"GROUP HUG!" Dom yells, breaking the tension as he pulls us in, I laugh.

"C'mere you dork!" I chuckle, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Warm arms wrap around my waist. I look up to find Paul looking down at me; I smile, leaning against him.

"About time," Francesca mutters, grinning at me.

I blush, smiling as I shyly look down at the ground.

"Oh, hush up!"

I turn, grabbing Paul's hand, touching his cheek as I do, making him smile.

He swoops down to brush his lips against my cheek, making sparks tingle along my skin.

"Aww," Nina murmurs, putting a hand to her heart.

A cool hand touches my shoulder, I yelp, jerking away.

"Sorry, Janetta," Carlisle apologizes, retracting his hand.

"Oh," I say, attempting to catch my breath, "Carlisle. It's just you,"

"I wanted to thank you," he says, "for saving our family,"

"I didn't do it for you," I whisper, glancing back at the house.

He nods, then smiles, putting an arm around Esme.

(Paul's POV)

"What made you so angry earlier anyway?"

Green eyes stare at my face as rose-red lips open to answer my question.

"I don't know," Jay rests her arms on the rails, moonlight illuminating her skin, "instinct, I guess. I didn't want you or Ren to get hurt. I let that anger free, and that protective side came out."

I nod, "Well, I'm glad it did. Renie is safe."

"Yes," my soul mate smiles, "she is."

* * *

**Ok guys, next chapter we learn about the elements history, past life, and Jay's childhood! I'm asking for 10 reviews. So tell me your thoughts! ^_^ **


	10. Who I Am

**Meow ^.^**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

9: Who I Am

(Janetta's POV)

I kneel by the child lying on the floor, watching her dream.

The rising sun set her light toffee skin aglow. Her little black ringlets hang about her adorable rosy cheeks.

I smile softly as I stroke her curls back. Only three days have passed since Ren's birth, and already I'm attached to her.

Bella should be waking up soon. I bite my lip, anxiously looking up the stairs.

I hear footsteps padding cautiously into the room, "Mornin' Jay," a voice whispers.

"Hey, Frannie," I murmur, meeting amber eyes.

She kneels beside me, "She's beautiful,"

"She is," I say, pride radiating in my voice.

"What does Paul think?"

"He adores her. He doesn't know why he's so attached though,"

"Maybe it's time we tell them our stories,"

I look at her, "If we do that, we're jeopardizing all the trust we have gained,"

"Do we really have a choice?" She asks me, her silky Egyptian accent harshly breaking the silence, "Think about it, Jay. If Bella wakes up and she sees her child tan, black-haired, green-eyed- looking more like Paul and yourself. Do you really think she's going to pretend nothing's wrong? She carried that child 'Netta and-"

"I _get_ it, Francesca, I ain't stupid, okay?!" I mutter, frustrated. My twang from many years in the south rang free, surprising Francesca.

I look at Renie, making sure she still rested comfortably before rising, gently putting her on my shoulder, "I'll speak, but when I'm ready,"

I hear her sigh as I walk away, I hesitate, but then shake my head, continuing to the kitchen, "Esme," I whisper, standing beside her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you watch Ren? Just for a minute, I have to take care of some things,"

She looks at me, "Of course,"

I smile a little, "Thanks,"

I begin to walk away but a hand touches my shoulder, stopping me,

"Is something wrong, honey?"

I can feel my eyes widen. I take a deep breath, forcing my voice to lighten up, "No, Esme, everything's great,"

"...Alright, just ask if you need anything,"

"Will do. Thanks, Esme,"

She steps away, allowing me to escape.

I go upstairs, shutting the door to the room I was given.

I flop on the full-sized bed, tucking myself in and closing my eyes.

The room was dark when my eyes fluttered open. Blinking once to adjust to the fading light, I sat up slowly, swinging my legs over the side.

A wave of nausea washed over me. Gasping, I bolted for the nearby bathroom.

Kneeling, I emptied my stomach.

A knock sounded at the door, "Janetta?"

It was Rosalie.

"Rosalie?"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah,"

The door opens, then closes with a soft click, "You alright?"

"Fine, just got a little nauseous,"

She nods, walking over to the sink and passing my toothbrush, I smile gratefully, beginning to scour my teeth.

"Ren's gone,"

I freeze, my blood running cold. Glancing at where I just was; I shook my head. No.

It wasn't possible, _couldn't_ be possible.

"I know you have something to do with it. What is your connection with Renesmee?"

I nearly choke on toothpaste. Carefully removing the brush, I motion towards the sink.

She moves, and I rinse out my mouth, washing my hands and splashing water over my face to think. Taking a deep breath, I rest my palms on either side of the basin.

"This is for Rosalie's ears only," I say to the porcelain, though I heard the front door open and close.

The blonde behind me nods, "They're all gone; the house is empty,"

I look up into the mirror. What I saw wasn't me; there was a girl that looked too tired and defeated to be sixteen.

"This whole thing began when the first sign of life appeared in the universe, the _scintille_. In your language, it means sparks; it was the spirit that willed the elements to form. They are the most respected elemental in our world, our elders.

"Then came the _fauillae, _or the embers. They are the light of the sun, allowing everything to glow with the burning fire of life. The _nutritoribus _are the nurturers. They mind the earth and plants, keeping the forests alive and well. There are the _flamina_, the gusts; they keep the world moving and the skies clean," I swallow, taking in a breath before going on, "…and then there are the _nebulae, _the mists.

"Often underestimated, they are the peacemakers. Truth is, not many elementals believe that Mists even fought in that war. But, I know. I know they did.

"I saw their souls fade away from their eyes. My friends, all _gone_!" I spit, balling my hands into fists.

Rosalie seems to pause for a moment before speaking again, "...And do the others know of you and Dom's past?"

I shake my head, "No," I murmur, "this grief is not Dom's to bear. I only met my beloved twin a few decades ago."

I moisten my dry lips, "Your leaders, the Volturi, had come in a time of need for a new gain of power. When Dominic and I were born, our leaders, Kings Dagan, Terran, and Admon, decided to separate us; they chose me to go with them,"

"It happened three years later. the Legion launched their attack. My mother hid me from them all, running with my father to attack the King's forces, keeping them away from me, not wanting to give me up."

I take a deep breath, a failed attempt at keeping my voice steady, "I never saw them again."

Rosalie gasps softly, "Oh..."

"When the sounds of war had faded, I ran to find my parents. Instead of my parents, I found limp bodies, a few still taking in their last breaths.

"I called desperately for my parents, growing hysterical when neither answered.

"I was just as bad when my brother, a month older then I was, wasn't there,"

I suddenly can't go on, so I just clamped my mouth shut.

Rosalie seems to notice, "I-I'm sorry, Janetta,"

"It's alright, Rosalie. My past is something I've had to live with, it's part of who I am, don't apologize for curiosity,"

She nods, and then takes a deep breath, "If you hadn't seen you brother in decades, did your Kings take you away, then?"

I shake my head. "The Volturi had taken me before Their Majesties could. Dominic and my parents were held back so my mother couldn't get to me," I chuckle, "she didn't make it easy on them though. She had to be restrained kicking and screaming.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus had taken me to Italy, where I was put under the custody of a vampire named Demetri. He didn't like me all too much, but then again, I wasn't the most obedient of children during my stay there." I smiled slightly.

"As I got older, Aro grew more and more frustrated that I wouldn't give him the location of the current Water Queen's power, her Halo, the main life source of all the universe's water.

"When he realized I wouldn't give in. He began to torture me, even going as far as burning the water's emblem into my skin, so now I would 'forever have a reminder of the people I've lost',"

"Is that why you were frightened by Carlisle the other day?"

I simply nod, "I am more weary of men now. Paul is the only exception."

Rosalie looks puzzled, "But, the Kings...?"

"Are the upmost forms of Nature's authority. The monarchs, their sons and daughters, answer only to them,"

"How would you know the location?"

I breathe in deeply, closing my eyes, "The Water's Queen is my mother, and only the Queen and those of her family who are Mists know where her circlet is. "

"But since all the other water elementals were killed, then, that would mean..."

Her eyes widen.

"Yes." I open my eyes, "I am the only one who can locate that power,"

* * *

**CLIFFY! Please review guys, I'm asking for 5 reviews before I update. The better I'm motivated, the better I write ^_^**


	11. Hallucinations

**Thank you to the Guest, and any others who reviewed, this chapter is for y'all!**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

10: Hallucinations

(Janetta's POV)

"Janetta..."

I look at her, for once meeting her gaze.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"...All my life, I've had to hide who I am. I've been told what to do for most of my life. I'm going to at least try to change the things I can control,"

"Anymore questions?"

"What about Dom?"

I swallow, "...When Dominic was brought to the Volturi as persuasion, I was shocked to see him still alive. He was the same person as before, stubborn and protective as ever. When he saw the burn on my torso, now a scar, he wanted to summon his winds and rip Demetri apart, limb from limb.

"We wanted to get out of Italy. We had a plan; it was just a matter of waiting for the right time. When it was time though, we got out fast, a force to be reckoned with.

"Once we were out though, it wasn't long before we bumped into Francesca and Nina, who were running from the Volturi as well.

"From there, we had just stuck together. By then, Francesca had Bonded with me, becoming my Guardian, similar to what's happened between Ren and myself.

"I am Ren's Guardian, I'll protect her from any danger that comes to her,"

"However, while Fran and I are Bonded as sisters. Renesmee and I are Bonded as...mother and child. This means, uh, I have to be expecting with Ren, to complete the Bond." I finish quietly.

The blonde in front of me gapes; I shift in my seat against the wall, "I'm sorry if you're angry-"

"Thank you."

I blink, "Wha...?"

"Thank you for taking up the responsibility of protecting my niece, something Bella would have left on the shoulders of myself, Esme, or Alice." She nods, "From now on, you have an permanent ally among the Cullens."

I nod once, "Thank you, Rosalie,"

"My friends call me Rose,"

"Mine call me Jay,"

We smile at each other.

Rising in unison, I nod before she leaves. Sighing, I stare down at my stomach, "We'll have to be careful, won't we, little one?"

I stare at myself in the mirror, wrinkling my nose at my greasy hair and grimy skin.

Pulling my long waves free, I let them tumble down my back, examining them.

Shaking my head, I left them loose, moving quickly to take a shower.

Scrubbing clean with ginger soap and shampoo, I sighed while pulling on a short-sleeved white button up, dark wash skinny jeans accompanying it.

Combing my hair back, I begin to weave it back into a neat French braid. Stopping at the nape of my neck, I pull the rest of the loose hair into a ponytail over my shoulder. Sweeping on a bit of light pink chapstick, I stuffed my feet into black Converse high-tops.

I go out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time.

I give a bright smile to the residents in the living room, "Afternoon,"

"Hey sis," Dom greets, hugging me from the side, "you okay?"

"Fine, hungry though,"

He pulls me over to the kitchen, snagging a bag of salty kettle chips on the way.

"Real healthy choice there, bro."

He begins to put the bag down, "I'll get you something el-"

"Nah." I said, taking the bag and ripping it open, "Thanks," I mumble, popping a crisp in my mouth.

I walk into the living room, plopping on the couch and tucking my legs under me, "Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"You just seemed a bit drained when you came down."

"I'm fine, just got a bit nauseous earlier,"

"I'm going to have Carlisle check you out,"

"N-"

She was gone.

I get up, "Rose?"

I blink and she is in front of me, "Please stay during Carlisle's exam, I still don't feel quite comfortable around men."

She nods, "Of course,"

I get out my phone, dialing Paul's number.

Walking outside, I wait impatiently until a familiar voice comes over the phone, "'Nettie?"

"Paul, Carlisle is going to run some tests on me. I don't want him to, Nina's insisting that they be done, though. I feel a bit uncomfortable around him, do you mind-?"

"I'll be right over,"

I let out a sigh of relief as the line went dead.

I turn towards Rose, "A-Alright, I-I'm ready,"

She smiles comfortingly at me, "It'll be alright. I'll make sure Paul is in here before Carlisle begins."

I smile, wrapping my arms around my torso.

She leads me to Carlisle's study, where she bid me to sit on a paper-covered table.

A loud knock sounds at the door, and a few seconds later, "'Nettie?"

"Paul?"

The tall frame of my-wait, since when was he _mine_?-wolf enters the doorway, clad in a grey t-shirt and leather jacket. Dark skinny jeans define his tall figure, set off by shredded Chuck Taylor's. I blush when his gaze bores into mine.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine,"

Carlisle walks in, pulling on latex gloves, "Alright, Janetta, let's see what we have,"

I immediately tense at this. Flashes of pale skin and black metal fill my mind as my eyes glaze over with the memory of that horrible day.

(Flashback)

_I sat alone, huddling in the darkest corner of the damp and moldy room, freezing and hungry in my worn black tank top and ratty short-shorts._

_I jerk up and begin to hyperventilate when an unnatural breeze passes along my sunken cheeks._

_This is how he always begins._

_I try to shrink my body into an even smaller ball, as if that would protect me._

_His copper hair glows with the light filtering through the open doorway, but I don't bother trying to run anymore; I gave that up years ago. I weakly raise my chin,_

_"Hello, Demetri," my voice shakes, and I curse myself for showing weakness._

_I can vaguely see his burgundy eyes glinting with sadistic mirth as he steps into the room._

_"Janetta," he returns. This had been the first time I had used this name._

_Setting down a tray of food for me, he motions for me to eat. But, like usual, I refuse. He growls, but I still refuse, gaining me a blow to the gut._

_"Tell me where it is!"_

_"Let me see...um nope, not on the agenda today, call back later," I gasp out._

_He snarls, grabbing me roughly by my wrist, lifting me up and then dropping me down to the ground, making me cry out in pain, "No!"_

_"You tell me, or I'll make you!"_

_"Isn't that what you were doing?"_

_He bellows in frustration, "Fine! If you won't tell me where it is, let me give you a reminder of what you've lost,"_

_The pain makes me scream. Long and loud, a shrill shriek that no doubt rang through the Volturi castle with a haunting echo._

_The vampire retracts the branding iron, now steaming and a normal color, away from my body. Dripping red, on the left side of my torso, past my navel, is now the mark of the Water Clan burned into my skin._

_It is a small water lily in full bloom, surrounded by curled accent lines connecting to the stem, embellishing the simplicity of the flower._

_Intricate and beautiful, a symbol once regarded with respect and honor was now burned into my skin as a permanent reminder that my family is now lost to me forever._

_Tears roll down my cheeks as I glare up at the man in front of me with both fear and hatred._

_And yet he just puts the brand aside, combs back his unruly hair, and leaves the room, taking the food with him._

_Again, I sit alone in the darkness, sobbing quietly with all hope lost._

(End Flashback)

I wrench back, fully alert now. Taking in a shaky breath, I look up fearfully at Carlisle, whimpering.

"Janetta?" his golden eyes look at me, touching my shoulder, making me shriek.

I blink and suddenly crimson eyes are looking at me with a sneer.

I gasp, "NO! Get away from me!"

"'Nettie!"

I look up through my haze to see a tanned boy in front of me. I felt better around him, so I looked at him desperately.

"Please help me…" I whisper, looking at the scary men in front of me.

He nods, "I will, 'Netta."

I tense as he reaches toward me, but he doesn't do anything, just picks me up and carries me out of the room.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"Someplace safe."

I simply nod, too frightened to say a word.

(Paul's POV)

I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'll help her until she's okay again. I promised to never leave her alone, and I intend to keep it.

No matter what.

* * *

**T.T…I'm sad. That chapter was terrible. Please, don't hate me, but I couldn't post with some family things going on. If you could review and tell me, though, what you want to happen, like where Paul is taking the distraught Jay, I would appreciate it because I don't know where this chapter came from.**


	12. Acceptance

**Thank you to littleditto, ****Patiencecullen, and then to Jon-Nae ClearwaterLahoteBlack for the awesome reviews. ****Y'all are the legit form of awesome.**** I salute you for both you kindness and awesome pennames ****M:-)**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

11: Acceptance

(Janetta's POV)

With my eyes closed, the only things I am aware of are the boy's warm body temperature and his steady footsteps against the packed earth.

The world was a land of danger and uncertainty at the moment. I have to run through the basics to even start getting a grip.

_My name is Janetta but that's not really my name. I am seventeen. I have green eyes and long brunette hair with unruly curls near the ends. I am twin sister to Dominic Martinez, who can't use his real name either. I am powerless, but I can fight. I am branded. I am hiding._

"We're here, 'Nettie,"

I open my eyes as he gently sets me down, and look around.

A little house sits in front of me, made of brown wood with blue shutters. A single rocking chair rests on the front porch. A black-tiled roof shelters the place, no doubt a veteran of keeping out many storms.

I smile a little, despite the situation.

He gently takes my hand, "Is this okay?"

I am busy trying to catch my breath, "Fine,"

I follow him up to the porch, waiting patiently as he unlocks the front door. He walks in as soon as it opens, but I hang back. He knows when the weight he pulls behind him isn't moving with him.

"Jay? You're welcome in y'know,"

I smile sheepishly, "Sorry,"

I step in, making him smile, "Make yourself at home,"

"Thank you," I murmur, blushing as my accent slipped out.

He smirks, shaking his head.

"It alright if I just uh...?" I point down the hallway.

"Sure. Second door on the right."

"Thanks,"

I turn to go, but, after a moment, I pause and turn back, going over to him. Standing on tiptoe, I press my lips to his cheek, breaking away to look at him for a moment, and then quickly turn and hurry away, my cheeks warm.

(Paul's POV)

Warm tingles spread across my skin as my mate scurries away. I touch my cheek, closing my eyes.

I can't describe the smoldering look that was in her eyes; it was filled with deep care and devotion. But no, I can't be sure.

Is it wrong to say I love her? I only know so much about her, and yet I feel like we could overcome all that. Even without the imprint.

I hear the water running and let out a sigh. I can't be weak, though; I have to stay strong for her, especially right now.

Moving over to the stove, I set a pan on top of it, beginning to melt a piece of butter.

(Janetta's POV)

I asked for a cleanup, but it was really to think. How was I supposed to tell him I was carrying a life inside me?

I splash water from the sink onto my face. I haven't even spoken with him about the imprint...

I freeze, _'Oh no...'_

He had told me that he would always care, no matter what I want. I had said that I wasn't ready, that it wasn't the right time. I hated the broken look in his eyes, even though he tried to cover it. Do I accept it?

The only reason I said no was because Nina would've said that the time was wrong. I shake my head.

Yes, I accept. I accepted a long time ago.

I never do anything for myself. I've done everything the others' have asked me to. And yet, after all these years, they still treat me like a child. I wipe away a tear, cleaning away my skin to rid of the evidence.

Slipping out of the bathroom, I smile at a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, my smile widens as I watch Paul grabbing a small stack of plates from a cabinet.

"I never knew you could cook,"

He seems surprised by my voice, "Uh, yeah…my mom taught me."

I smile sadly, kicking up from my position on the wall, "I take it y'all are close?"

"Yeah, yeah, we were," he says, looking down as he sets the food on the table.

"…'Were'?"

"She died two years ago. Car crash."

I gasp, "…I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know,"

"Your dad?"

"Never around."

"Oh…"

I walk over to him, touching his shoulder, "Paul?"

He turns to me with a questioning glance, "Y-Yes," I stammer.

He freezes, "…What?"

"The imprint," I say, stronger now, "yes, I ace-"

But I'm already in his arms.

He buries his face in my hair, and I smile.

"Thank you," he murmurs, "but are you _sure_?"

I simply nod, too comfortable.

He holds me tighter, and I giggle.

We soon break away, sitting at the table and beginning to eat.

"I'm probably pushing it by telling you this, but, maybe its time I tell you about myself," I murmur.

I look up, and his eyes are encouraging, so I take a deep breath, "It all started before my time…"

I proceed to tell him everything I told to Rosalie, including the thing about Renie.

He is angry. He is confused. He is relieved.

Throughout my story, his emotions are all over the place, but he looks shocked when I mention Ren.

I am finished, so I shift awkwardly in my seat, "Please say something."

"…You're her mother?"

"Yes," I murmur, "she'll think you her father, Paul. If you want her."

He is up so fast I am startled. Kneeling, he lifts up my chin, "Janetta…of _course_ I want her,"

A wide grin spreads across my face, and I throw my arms around him.

"I've always wanted a family,"

"You and me," he murmurs, "we're family, as is little Ren, always,"

* * *

**Ok, so that was terrible, too, but it sets up the next chapter. Please review guys, I need help figuring out what Nina will say when she finds out Jay disobeys her.**


	13. Part I: Peace

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

**Ok, thanks to littleditto,**** stjarna14,**** and ****MakaylaLahote, ****y'all get a lovely chapter today ^.^ Yay!**

* * *

12: Part I: Peace

(Bella's POV)

The burning is getting worse. It feels like my heart is going to explode. I try to think of something else, like Edward and what running will feel like.

Renesmee.

I want to see her. My fingers twitch in anticipation at the thought of holding her close.

"Bella, love?"

I feel my heart speed up, making me want to scream, but I don't. I hear it beat, a steady rhythm.

_Bum…bum…bum…_then, nothing.

I open my eyes and look around, reborn and amazed. I see water droplets on a flower-vase, the fine print of a book on the shelf.

Then my eyes land on a beautiful boy.

"Edward," I sigh, startled at the sound on my new bell-like voice.

"Hello, love," he says, watching me as I stand up from the bed.

I walk over to the mirror and look at my new body, turning this way and that.

I turn towards my husband, who is still watching me; I reach for his hand,

"You're warm,"

"We're the same temperature now,"

"Renesmee," I say, starting for the stairs.

"First, we need to get your thirst under control." he says.

I touch my throat, not liking the uncomfortable burning in my throat.

"You need to hunt," Edward murmurs, "c'mon."

(Francesca's POV)

I stand in front of the fireplace, brooding over yesterday's events. Glaring at the flames, I fight for control as they crackle and spit with my rising emotion.

"Francesca," Dom's voice comes from behind me, "calm down, your hair is starting to turn into flames."

Muttering under my breath, I am flustered as I try to cool down, which only worsens the sparks. The wind elemental sends a gust of air in my direction; it stung a little, but helped immensely, "Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

It's a bit awkward standing there; we don't have much to say.

"She should be back by now,"

He shakes his head, "My sister will be back when she's ready. Besides," he continues, "Paul will take care of her."

I smile, "I'm glad she has someone,"

"Me too, he's actually someone I respect."

"Nina won't like it. She'll think it will complicate things,"

Dom dismisses this with a wave of his hand, "You know she wouldn't antagonize us. We'd whoop her backside in a fight."

"You're very calm about this, brother."

He puts a hand to his heart, "You consider me a brother?"

I nod, rolling my eyes, "It's time we end our feud and stand together alongside Janetta, especially with the trouble she's about to get from Nina." I touch his shoulder, "She needs to know we're there for her,"

He nods, "Alright. For 'Netta."

(Janetta's POV)

My eyes blink open to bright sunlight; I close them tightly to adjust.

I suddenly bolt up, looking around, as I try to figure out where I am. It was then I remember last night; Paul gave me this guest room to stay in.

I lay back down, smiling softly to myself. My phone suddenly buzzed, and I opened up one eye.

To: Twin B

From: The Awesome Dom

_'Netta, thought I should warn you, Nina just found out about you guys. She's REALLY mad right now. If you don't come now she's threatening to send an earthquake down there . . . please come._

I jerked up again, making my head spin, "Aw, man!"

All drowsiness aside, I throw off the deliciously warm covers and jump out of bed. Throwing on jeans and a gray sweatshirt, I wrestle my messy hair into a high ponytail and quickly brush my teeth, shoving my feet into my beloved black high-tops.

I bolt down the stairs, bumping into a warm figure. Paul smiles down at me, "Careful there, angel,"

I blush, almost forgetting my hurry, "I'm no angel,"

He smiles, bending down to peck my forehead, "You are to me,"

"Thanks, darlin'," I murmur, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta' go save my brother's backside,"

He tenses, "What's up?"

"Tell you on the way," I mutter, distracted as I clomp down the stairs, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me.

We end up outside. I turn to let him phase. Something cold and moist hits my palm, I open my eyes and smile up at the almost bashful look in his eyes, "You're still pretty,"

He lets out a laugh, which sounds sort of like a strangled bark.

I begin to walk ahead of him, but he goes in front of me and motions his head up to his back.

I shift my weight to one leg and put my hands on my hips, letting out a deep breath, "Are you crazy?"

He gives me a confused look.

"What if I fall off of you or somethin'?"

He huffs at me, and jerks his head again; I look at him apprehensively, but then nod and sigh,

"Okay,"

I walk towards him, he kneels down and I try to get on his back as gently as I can.

"Ready,"

He begins to walk at a careful pace, "Go ahead and run, sweetie. I'll be alright,"

He gradually works his body into a run, making me giggle and yell with excitement as cool air whips loose tendrils of hair in my eyes.

We reach Emily's house quickly, breaking the trees just in time to see Sam walk out the door.

"What're you doing here?"

I step forward, "Sam. I know you hate me right now, but please, I come here as a messenger. My sister, Nina, will be here soon. She is angry and threatening to send an earthquake here. With your permission, I need to stay here and settle her temper once she arrives,"

He nods once, stiffly, and I relax slightly.

He motions me inside; I walk briskly through the doorway, followed closely by Paul.

I am tackled in a hug by a figure slightly shorter then I was, "Kimmy!"

She grins, "'Bout time you showed your face around here!"

I laugh, "Sorry, been a bit caught up lately."

"Excuses, excuses," she mutters, rolling her eyes.

Another arm wraps around my shoulders, and I am pulled into a gentle hug, "Jay, it's good to see ya, hon,"

I return Emily's hug, "Good to see you well, Em,"

Something wraps around my leg, I look down to smile at Claire, picking her up, placing her on my hip, "Hey there, sweetie,"

"'Netta!" Quil and Embry wrap their arms around my shoulders, Jared grins at me.

"Hey," I murmur, smiling at all of them.

We all break apart, I put Claire down, and I am suddenly face-to-face with Sam.

He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, "Sorry," he mumbles, "I had to."

"I get it. Your job is your main priority, and I understand that sometimes what you're forced to do isn't always what you want to do. And believe me, I understand what that's like," I murmur, looking over at Paul, "what's done is done. We good?"

He looks surprised, but nods, "We're good,"

I smile, "Good,"

Paul pulls me gently against him, making me blush.

Kim squeals, "Yay!"

A slight trembling of the ground has me on edge. I glance over, my eyes narrowing at the sight of a green-eyed elemental,

"Nina," I whisper, knowing she could hear me.

She leans against the tree with her arms crossed over her torso. One leg is bent with the sole pressed against the trunk. She nods at me, her eyes hard.

I slip out, grabbing a large kitchen knife on the way. They wouldn't get hurt.

_Whatever it takes…_

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffy! Sorry…I had to. Please review. I'm asking five, it helps me improve…pretty please?**


	14. Part II: Freedom

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

**This is to ****MakaylaLahote, thanks for all your support! ^_^**

* * *

13: Part II: Freedom

(Paul's POV)

I have to restrain myself from pulling her back to where I stood. She gives me a last weak smile as she yanks one of Emily's sharp cooking knives from the stand, clutching the handle so hard her knuckles turn white.

She's scared, and that puts my wolf on edge.

Which, for me, is never a good thing.

I watch as she walks towards her sister. I want to tell her to stay here, that I'd protect her, but I know she can handle herself; she'd call if she needs me.

Now to just convince my wolf...

(Janetta's POV)

My hands are shaking as I take steady steps toward my sister. I swallow hard, "Nina,"

"So it's true?" Her voice is steely.

I am taken aback, "I-I can explain-"

"Just answer the question, Janetta!" She snaps.

She stands straighter, "Is. It. True?"

I look down, "Yes, ma'am."

"And you remember our agreement?"

"I don't remember it being mutual,"

"'Netta!" This time she sounds desperate, pleading with me to understand, "Don't you get it? If you're with him, how do we know that we aren't in danger? They're after us; you know that! Anyone could be a spy! They can cast a jinx just as easily as we can breathe. I'm asking you, just this once, to grow up, and do what I say."

I reel back as if I had been slapped. I clenched and unclenched my fists, gritting my teeth, then stood, and leaned forward,

"You. Are. _Not_. My. Mother." I spit, turning my back.

"'Netta, I-"

"I think you've done enough," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, but I'm already facing her again.

" 'Sorry?' " I mutter, "you know, when most people say that, they generally try to mean it.

"For _years, _I've risked everything I have for you. I've done _everything_ you've asked me to. Never have I asked for anything in return. And yet, here you are, asking me to do as you say and _grow up_," I hiss, "You have no right."

"Stop," she murmurs.

"I'm not a child anymore. I won't be treated like one."

"I know,"

"No. No, you _don't_ know," I growl, tears pricking my eyes, "you don't know what I've been though."

"No," she finally admits, "I don't."

I sigh, and we turn away for a moment, until finally, she sighs,

"You're right, Jay. I don't know. To be honest, I'm not sure that I ever will,"

I sigh, nodding.

"Which is why you'll have to show me,"

I look up, "W-what?"

She touches my shoulder, "I know I'm hard on you. I just want to protect you." she swallows, "But, my urge to keep you safe has blinded me to seeing how much of a woman you've become.

"You'll have to be patient with me. It'll take me a while to get used to things. But, if you're willing to try, we could start over, as equals,"

I smile, "I'd like that,"

She sticks out her hand, "Terra,"

I blink, this is the first time she uses her real name, "Ria," I whisper, so only she can hear.

But, instead of shaking her hand, I simply pull her in and hold her tightly, "Thank you,"

And, for the first time, I feel at peace.

"Well, lookie there, Fran. Seems we got us here the start of a Ring,"

"Sure does Dom. 'Bout time too,"

My brother and guardian stand on branches of opposite trees, looking down and grinning at us. They jump down in unison, blurring for a moment until they land on the ground in a crouch, fully visible again

I take one look between the two of them.

"Y'all are actually getting along?"

They nod, making me shake my head, "Never thought I'd live to see the day,"

They roll their eyes at me, and I laugh.

"What are you doin' here?"

"We came to observe-"

"-And possibly save you butt from an earth elemental's anger management issues," my brother cut in.

"I do not have anger management issues!"

It was then I had to laugh, "You so do,"

"But I hate antagonizing people,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

I turn, cupping my hands over my mouth, "Hey, Em! Can they come in?!"

"Sure!"

They follow me as I lead the way up to the house. I enter the door and go over to Paul.

I grab his hand and smile up at him. He looks at me, probably scanning for injuries.

When he didn't find anything, he pecks my forehead, "You alright, Kicks?"

"Yeah,"

"Renie?"

"She's fine," I whisper.

He sighs, "Good,"

I smile, gripping his hand. Suddenly, a cellphone rang, startling me. Nina pulled out her iPhone, fiddling on the screen for a moment before putting it to her ear. "Hello? Oh, hey Alice. Yeah, we're here. She's-? Ok, yeah, yeah, right over!" She looks at us, "Guys, we have to go. Bella's up," Then her gaze shifts over to me and Paul, "...and she's looking for her child,"

* * *

**Ok guys, thank you for everything. I promised myself I wouldn't ask, but can you please review? Yes I'm begging :P But please, I'm not sure what you guys want to happen. If you can help me out, well, I'd really appreciate it **


	15. Fights & Deepest Fears

**Thank you littleditto, and ****Stjarna04,** **you are some of the people who have loyally followed…thank you. I'm still kinda new here and the advice really helps me know that I'm a decent writer. Oh, and a shout out to _Mexican-Pride3 and Raina-Rain-ySunshine, welcome to The Halo! Hope to see you liking it more!_**

**Oh, and yes, Renie is inside Janetta. Basically Janetta has to, ahem, be with child to allow her to become Ren's full Guardian. Hope I could answer your question!**

**In fact, thanks to all of you. I'm not going to pressure you to review, 'cause honestly I figured out how annoying that was. So, review if you want to, if not, that's ok, it's your decision.**

**Hee, hee, anyways ****:S****…****Sit back, have a cupcake, and enjoy.**

**I don't own any characters of Twilight Breaking Dawn. I'm simply borrowing them to share my creativity with the world.**

* * *

14: Fights & Deepest Fears

(Janetta's POV)

"_No_." I whisper, "That twit ain't touching my baby,"

Paul's growl echoes my anger, I touch his hand before he can begin to shake, and he looks at me gratefully.

Francesca steps forward, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to protect my child," I declare, looking down at my torso.

"We're with you,"

I nod, "Let's go,"

"Wait. Shouldn't we be going _away _from the danger, not _towards _it?" Sam questions.

"They're elementals, Sammy-Joe," Emily soothes, "they'll be alright,"

I stifle a giggle, Sam glares at me, "Shut it, Martinez,"

I am biting my lip, but I can't control my trembling body, "Okay-" I am losing my resolve, "_Sammy-Joe!_" then bust out laughing.

"S-sorry Sam b-but-" I bend over, "that is so priceless!" I cry, falling in a heap on the floor.

(Paul's POV)

I watch her laughing and can't help smiling to myself.

I help her up gently as she calms down, "C'mon, Kicks, up you get,"

She smiles, "Thanks,"

Then she turns, "Sorry,"

Sam shakes his head, grinning, "Whatever,"

She slips away towards Dominic, who takes her hand ever so gently, "Come, 'Nettie. Let us go to tea,"

"Yes, lets,"

We all head outside and into the forest, I look at Dom and he nods. Going behind the trees to phase, I come back quickly.

Her brother lifts Janetta on my back and I wait until she's comfortable.

We run together as a pack once more, and I have to admit that it's nice. It's nice to have my brothers back.

We reach the Cullen house, and the sickly-sweetness of a leech burned my nose.

We phase back from behind the trees. Pulling on a pair of cutoffs and a black T-shirt, I stand beside my imprint. She looks at me with those big eyes and steps closer; that's when I know she's scared.

"I won't let her touch you without your permission, 'Nettie," I look at her, "I promise,"

My words seem to make her relax.

"Thanks," she whispers.

A cool breeze whips around us, and I tense as I see a flash of long blonde hair,

"Rose,"

Janetta leans forward slightly, "It's good to see you,"

Her eyes soften when they meet mine, "Paul, we can trust her."

(Janetta's POV)

Something changes in his amber eyes, and he nods, releasing my hand but still keeping close as I approach Rose.

Her blonde hair, as always, tumbles perfectly down her back, making me feel slightly self-conscious.

"She's angry,"

"We figured as much," I murmur, "how bad is it?"

"Jasper's struggling,"

I sigh with anxiety, "I suppose we'd better get in there then. Where's Seth and Leah?"

"Here," Leah answers, slipping out of the woods with her brother in tow.

The tension is thick enough for a knife to slice. I look at the two groups, stepping back, "No time for that, you guys are a family, like it or not.

"I'm going in, with or without you," I declare with my soft voice, the one thing that I've always tried-and failed-to change about myself.

Walking towards the house to prove it, I can feel Paul silently fall into step beside me.

Despite all that's happening, I find myself thinking about the conversation we had last night.

(Flashback)

_We sit beside each other on the porch steps. The cool night breeze ruffles the loose strands of my braid, and whips them in my face. As I tuck the loose waves behind me ears, Paul looks at me, smiling, and I look away, my cheeks no doubt tinged crimson._

_We sit in silence for a moment, until I look at him, only to find him gazing at me again. I clear my throat, "Will you promise me something?"_

_He nods at me, eyes perked with interest, "Name it,"_

_I smile at him, taking his hand, "Don't change because of me. Be whoever you were before, be yourself,"_

_He tenses, "…I…can't promise that, 'Nettie," he mumbles, swallowing, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want that life anymore. Who I was…you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I couldn't bear that, Kicks. I…I care for you and the child you carry, too much to just let you slip away now."_

_He stands, hands clenched in fists, I remain sitting, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape._

"_Paul, I-"_

"_Gah-" he bites back a curse, "I'm sorry, Janetta,"_

_I stay silent, wringing my hands. _

"_Don't be, I-I'm the one who should be sorry, it's just, I've never been in this situation. Something inside tells me that I feel deeply, truly for you, Paul. But, then, my past and everything in between just keeps on getting in the way. Maybe-maybe it's best if we stayed friends,"_

"_Renie-"_

"_Will adore you as much as I do,"_

"_Our lives, our families, are pulling us in two different directions, and I would like to express my emotions for you when we are finally free of everything. And…" I pause before continuing, "I don't even know if I'll be here after the Volturi fight."_

"…_What?" he whispers._

"_Dom, he'll want me far away from Demetri. He hasn't seen me since that day, and my brother won't want me near him after all this time,"_

"_Oh…" _

"_I'm sorry," I whisper, stepping closer to him._

_His eyes are wide, and he opens his arms slightly. I stumble into them, holding onto him tightly. _

"_I'm sorry!" I gasp out, "I am so, so, sorry!"_

_We cling to each other tightly, refusing to believe that this has to happen. I can feel tears coming to my eyes, and quickly have to blink them away. _

_We break away, trading weak smiles. He turns away, and, while his back is turned, I mouth the words that would risk everything that we had just agreed to._

'_I love you…"_

(End Flashback)

My hands shake, and I begin to reach for his hand, but then I remember and stop myself.

Rose opens the front door and beckons for me to follow her. The rest follow. I notice that Francesca steps closer to me, and I can feel myself tense up.

I look over to my twin, who immediately understands my look and walks over to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

The house is eerily silent. I can feel my heart racing, pounding loud in my ears.

But that's when the trouble really starts.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

The screech made me cringe and reel back as if I was slapped.

There she was.

Newly-changed Bella Cullen stood before me, thrashing in Emmett's strong hold. Her eyes were pitch-black with rage, venom flying from her mouth as she screamed out threats and insults that should never be said out loud.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY BABY, YOU LITTLE-"

Her words are cut off when Emmett jerks her back in further attempts to restrain her.

Jasper has a tortured look on his face as he gives a futile attempt to calm Bella down; I look at him sympathetically, letting him know that he didn't have to stay. His mouth quirks into an acknowledging and thankful smile, but he shakes his head no.

"Bella," I whisper.

Her piercing eyes land on me as she slowly stepped forward, "Give me my daughter, _now_!"

"I-I can't."

"Why _not_?!"

I didn't answer, and this angers her further, "Answer me!"

She shoves me. I grunt as my back makes contact with the floor, sucking in a breath. I wrap protective arms around my torso.

Paul lets out a terrifying growl as he move to stand in front of me, shaking, "Kicks, get away from me. Please," he added.

I nod, slowly getting to my feet. Nina helps me up, supporting my weight.

Paul phases, and with another growl, begins to stalk Bella. A warning, I realize.

"Let me go," I murmur, too quiet for any of the room's occupants to hear, "he's going to get himself killed,"

"Paul's able to take care of himself, honey. Besides, you have to be careful, you're looking out for two people now,"

She said that part a little too loud. Sixteen pairs of eyes are now trained on me, and I send a panicked look in my sister's direction.

Bella looks at me, then at my stomach, and understanding suddenly dawns in her bloody eyes.

It all happened so fast.

Bella wrenches herself out of Emmett's grasp, Paul tries to stop her, but her strength is enough to push him away, slamming him into the wall.

I might've screamed, but my voice was cut off.

An ice-cold hand wraps tightly around my neck; I feel a sharp prick there, and suddenly my body floods with indescribable pain, I am numb to everything else.

I begin to see spots in front of my eyes. A strong wind whips my hair into my face, stinging my cheeks; the room heats up; the ground shakes.

I vaguely see a flash of golden hair, and suddenly the pressure is gone, and I could breathe again, taking in a desperate gasp of air. My knees buckle and I collapse, coughing. But then the pain truly registers, and I find myself shrieking.

Warm hands clasp my shoulders, and I look up, weakly.

Paul, my brother, and my Guardian stare down at me.

(Francesca POV)

I want to kill her. I want to kill her so, _so badly_.

I try to keep my rage under control, but Bella is seconds away from becoming a pile of ashes.

Dominic screams out an unpleasant phrase, his power blowing his short black curls off his forehead, "Francesca, look!"

I crouch down, "What?"

My Bond's brother gently turns her neck to the side, and the blood I see seals Bella's fate.

Bella harmed our _youngest_ sister.

In our world, it is an unspoken rule that you don't mess with the youngest member of a Ring. That youngest person shares a special connection with the others, it's almost as if that youngest is the child, and the older members are the caretakers; the connection is stronger than even a mother's love for her child.

Looking at Dominic and Nina, our gazes lock; I see the seething anger in Nina's eyes. Dominic nods to me.

I let out a yell of anguish as I launch myself at the newborn. Dom, Paul, and the rest of our respective groups follow me, but I hardly notice, my infuriated gaze locked onto frightened crimson eyes.

Paul's murderous glare was directed at Carlisle, "You get poison out of her. _Now_."

The doctor nods and runs over, kneeling. Promptly, he begins to suck the venom out of her system; Janetta writhes and thrashes in discomfort.

Rosalie runs over to her and grabs her hand.

I throw Bella into the wall with a satisfying crack. Dom pins her back with a strong wind while Nina summons thick vines to keep her there.

My hands call for the flame that blazes in the fireplace. It flies obediently into my palms, swaying with excitement.

"_I don't know why we ever agreed to help you_," I spit, switching my language from English to my native tongue.

"_We are now withdrawing our services_," Dominic continues in Spanish, his first language.

"_Good luck with the Volturi_," Nina finishes in Ancient Greek.

With that, we turn and leave her, tied up and looking stricken.

"You can't just leave!" Alice exclaims, looking sincerely upset. "Please! You have to listen, the Volturi are after you!"

We all freeze in unison, "You're lying,"

She shakes her head, "No, I wish I were. Their member, Demetri, is after Janetta. I don't know what their cover story for visiting us will be, though,"

Dominic was clenching and unclenching his fists, "When I get my hands on that _little_-"

Carlisle walks in the room after cleaning himself up. I bolt over, looking at him expectantly.

"She's fine, sleeping now."

I sigh, but then allow Paul to get past, "Ren?" he demands, "Is she alright?"

Carlisle smiles softly, "She's okay. You're lucky that Janetta managed to protect her middle,"

Paul had a relieved smile on his face, "Thanks,"

Quil and Embry clap him on the back, "Congrats, man!"

I smile at him, "Welcome to the family,"

Dom does one of those guy-hugs, "Take care of my sister,"

"I will,"

There is rustling coming from the other room.

We all freeze; listening intently, but then the noise stopped and it was quiet again.

"When will she wake up, Carlisle?"

"It depends. Venom has entirely different effects on different people; it could be a day, it could be a week. We'll have to wait and see,"

I sigh in agitation, "Alright,"

And so we settle down to wait...

* * *

**Ok, I am so sorry for not updating. School has pressured me to no end. But now that the major-point assignments are over, I can finally update faster. So, tell me, was this chapter worth the wait? If you were confused about the Bonding concept tell me and I'll find a better way to explain it next chapter. **

_**Oh, and if you do want the elementals to leave say "Bon voyage!", if not say, "Stuck like glue"**_

**Don't ask why, just go with it. **** PS I had a lot of sugar today…**

**Just 1 review 'till I update! Tell me your thoughts you amazing people! *attempts to do heart with hands but fails drastically***


End file.
